U.S. application Ser. No. 10/996,816, filed Nov. 24, 2004, which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a unique ultrasound probe, transducer, and associated algorithm. The probe disclosed in the '816 application is significantly narrower than prior art devices, and can be left in place for extended periods of time. The primary intended use of that probe is for monitoring of the heart using echocardiography. FIG. 1 is a schematic representation of that probe 100. The probe has a flexible shaft 112 affixed to the end of an endoscope style control handle 104, and the distal end 116 of the probe 100 contains the ultrasound transducer 118. To use the probe, the distal end 116 is manipulated into position in the esophagus, and a bending mechanism is then actuated using actuator 102, which causes the bending section 114 of the probe to bend. In the context of echocardiography, this bending action is used to position the ultrasound transducer 118 in the fundus of the stomach to obtain an image of the transgastric short axis view of the heart. The handle 104 is connected to a connector 42 on the ultrasound system 40 via a cable 106 that terminates at a connector 108.
In the setting of an intensive care unit (ICU), patients are often maintained in a quiescent state for both the well-being of the patient and to facilitate the monitoring of various physiological functions. Leaving the probe 100 in place for extended periods of time, however, can create difficulties in common situations when the patient must be moved. (Examples of such situations include moving the patient to clean him or her, to prevent pressure sores, or to perform routine procedures.) If the probe 100 is kept in the patient while the probe is hooked up to the ultrasound system 40, moving the patient could be extremely difficult.
One solution to this problem is to detach the probe 100 from the ultrasound system 40 by disconnecting the probe's connector 108 from the ultrasound system's connector 42 before the patient is moved, to leave those portions of the probe that remain outside the patient's body 102-108 resting on a tray or a hook. However, since the handle 104 and associated cable portions 106 of the transesophageal echo (TEE) probe that remain attached to the patient are relatively large and heavy, this solution is somewhat clumsy, and requires an extra degree of awareness from the attendants so as to not dislodge the device or cause other problems due to paying too much attention to the device.